I've Got A Theory
by jbeezysoeasy
Summary: Random uncomfortable lemon featuring awkWard and Alice, but Jasper, Bella and Leah all make appearances.  No threesomes, foursomes or fivesomes however.  Slight OOC, takes place during/after Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight related, I only own this randomly awkward not-really-a-full-plot line. And I sure as hell didn't make any money from it. **

**/&/**

**Edward POV:**

"Alice we can do this, just trust me,"

"What about Jasper…Bella?"

"They said its fine, just this once…"

_I ran my hand up Alice's thigh, pushing up her barely-there skirt. My fingers traced the seam of her pussy through her panties._

"_You aren't wet," I noted, my voice sounded clinical in the silence of the room._

"_This is…hard…for me," she replied, voice trained from guilt. She gave a short gasp and her body arched off the bed as I ran my finger pressed down on her clit._

"_Did that feel good?" I questioned, my fingers sneaking under the edge of her underwear and connecting with her sensitive lips._

"_Yessss…" she hissed out, and I felt the first rush of moisture on my fingers._

"_Take off your shirt," I commanded._

_Alice trembled, eyeing me with apprehension, but she lifted her t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor._

"_Touch your nipples, tug on them, I want to see them perk up," I continued to manipulate her clit as I gave her the order, pressing one of my fingers into her._

_Alice pulled the cups of her bra down and rolled her nipples between her fingers. They elongated, looking like two tiny pink rosebuds against the paleness of her skin. The action caused another flood of moisture in her pussy and I knew she was finally ready._

_With my free hand I unbuckled my pants and drew the zipper down. I reached in and pulled my cock out, fisting myself and pumping until I was fully erect._

"_Just do it already," Alice moaned, her breath catching when I flicked her clit with my thumbnail._

_I pulled my hand away from her pussy, gripping her underwear and tearing it off. I grasped her skirt in both my hands, using it to pull her to the very edge of the bed. I bent my knees slightly and aligned my cock with her slick opening. Closing my eyes I thrust forward at the same time pulling her towards me that last, necessary inch._

_She sucked in a quick breath at the feeling of my cock seated deep within her, bumping up against her cervix._

_I started pumping; pulling back so far that only my head was encased in her flesh before ramming back into her. I gave her no mercy, not even a soothing touch. I kept my grip in her skirt, using it to manipulate her lower body. The only place our skin touched was where we were joined._

"_I'm..uuhh…gonna..cum," she ground out through clenched teeth, her eyes squeezed shut._

_Two…three more thrusts and I felt her walls clench around me. _

"_Shiiiit," I hissed, jerking out of her as I came, pearly fluid splashing onto the bedspread._

Alice's eyes came back into focus and she glared at me from her position sitting cross-legged on the bed.

I ran a finger along the collar of my shirt and shifted in the armchair across the room.

"That vision was…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Weird…and…and wrong," Alice huffed out, "And you better not be lying about Jasper okaying that."

"I wasn't, it was actually his theory we were testing, but since he can't read your mind…" I replied, shrugging.

"What was this theory?" a gleam entered her eye as she pondered what Jasper had planned for her. "Why can't I see it?" she glared at me.

"Uhh, you'd need to ask him that," I sputtered, "I'm just gonna go…find Bella." I stood and hurried out of the room before she stopped trying to see the future and refocused on me.

I crossed the hall, entering Jasper's study. Some hillbilly country rock song was blaring from the radio, masking our voices as I asked him quietly, "Did it work?"

Jasper's face was both pleased and disturbed as he nodded yes.

"I am never doing something like that again," I vowed.

"And I definitely won't ask you to, but knowing that she feels the same level of arousal during a vision as she does during a real experience was worth the awkwardness," he told me.

"For you maybe," I snorted, feeling slightly sick.

"Can I go now?" Leah interrupted, "You all are more fucked up that I ever imagined."

"Thanks for letting us use you to block her," Jasper said, smiling at her gratefully.

"Wait," I stayed Leah with a hand on her arm, turning to Jasper, "When do you plan to use this newfound knowledge? Cause Bella and I would love to be **not **here."

"Tonight," Jasper smirked.

"Freaks," Leah muttered, shaking my hand off and leaving the room.

Jasper winked cockily at me and followed her out.

"That was so awkward," I groaned, running my hands through my already messy hair.

"Aww baby, it was sweet of you to do that for him, even though it was uncomfortable," Bella spoke finally, rising from behind the desk and walking over to me.

"I wish I could forget the last hour," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well I can't erase your memory, but I do have a vision of my own for you," she giggled, grabbing my face in her slim hands and turning me so that we were eye to eye, "Wanna see?"

"Hell yes!"

**A/N: So this idea just came to me randomly at work and I hand wrote it on some scrap paper. Its kind of weird, and maybe needed more explanation but I didn't feel like writing any more to it. If you need something explained, or just want to comment and tell me how fucked up my brain is, go ahead and leave a review! **


End file.
